Realization
by OkamiRain
Summary: ONESHOT! Sango and Inuyasha are spending a night together. Everyone else has left for their callings and will return the next day, but what will happen between the halfdemon and the demonslayer?


**Authors Note: I decided to come out with a one-shot about Inuyasha and Sango. It's one of those bitter-sweet forbidden love stories that I'm a sucker for. Anyways I'll make this short and sweet so you can begin reading the story. I tried making it as realistic as I could. Hope you guys likie!**

**Oh and if anyone wants an Inuyasha story done, I'll do it if it's the couple I support.**

**Disclaimer: I realllly should'nt have to make one of these**

The night held various sercets, some good, some bad, some mysterious and some obvious. Sango knew a lot of them, from sleepless nights watching the stars, from hunting for demons till dawn and most of all, from being aware that at any second of any waking and sleeping moment, she could be struck down by anything that lurked in the night. She had once feared the night, no, the darkness, the shadow...The consuming feeling you felt when you were alone and forsaken in the world. The girl laughed almost bitterly to herself as she made her way back to the humble campsite not too far away. A boar or pig of some sort was slung across her shoulder, she was stuck with the duty of fetching dinner that night. Because the group lacked Miroku at the moment, there would be no comfortable lodge or village for them to stay in. Miroku was away visiting Mushin and Hachi again. Not that Sango cared, at least not anymore.

Miroku had downright pissed the demon-slayer off to the point that Sango had reached a very overwhelming feeling of apatheticness.

_Past tense..._

Earlier that day, Miroku had been trying (and almost suceeded) in getting a couple of the village women to "bare his child" or sleep with him . Sango had, of course been furious, shooting Miroku one of her famous death glares. Kagome as well, who had been complaining to Shippo and Inuyasha about how disgusting it was considering that the two were supposed to get married. _Yes, it's been one lie after another..._Sango had thought to herself as she gazed at Miroku angerily. Then as she contiuned to contemplate Miroku's "promises" and his "kind" words; the demon-slayer's experssion began to grow blank as she contiuned staring at the monk who was indeed putting off a rather disturbing show.

"Oh Miroku!" One of the village women giggled in a very high pitched voice, "Of course I'll bear your children" Sango glanced at the girl for a brief moment. Her kimono which consisted of purple lilacs and a white back color was even shorter then Kagome's skirt and at least two sizes small. You could see **everything.**

"As will I!" Another girl gushed, grabbing Miroku's robes that were by his hips. The male moaned in pleasure as "another girl" continued groping. "Me first!"

"Say the line again!" One other girl demanded.

Miroku gave his trademark smirk and said "Will you bare my child?" As all of the women crowed and squealed in excitement, Miroku suddenly seemed to remember Sango. He had hesistantly and very slowly began turning around. Miroku had gulped in fear and started looking very confused. Sango was staring at him blankly, no experssion on her eyes or face. Even Inuyasha was watching intently and he really didn't care about these sort of things. Kagome's face which was flushed with anger for her companion started foward to tell the monk off. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked back.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome had asked. "Why-?" But he gave her the don't-worry-she'll-take-care-of-herself look. Kagome nodded and turned back towards the commotion, eyes full of worry for her friend. Sango then did the most unpredictable thing. She gave Miroku a uncharcteristically big mocking grin and half-turned before saying.

"Have fun Miroku," Sango smirked and headed off without a backwards glance.

"You've really done it this time Miroku" Shippo stated on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That's low Miroku, you two are engaged!" Kagome cried, taking off after her friend.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "You don't deserve her Miroku, no, you don't even deserve them" He growled pointing at Miroku's followers. Shippo and Inuyasha followed the girls back to where they had been granted lodgings.

"You were engaged?!" The girl with the liliac printed kimono gasped, "That is really low, you perv!" The girl slapped him across the face and the whole troupe walked off.

Later that day while the Inu gang was eating dinner, Miroku asked Sango for forgiveness.

"Sango, please forgive me" Miroku begged, kissing the girl's hand lightly. The demon-slayer pushed his head away as though he was a mere pest and resumed eating her dinner.

"No chance" She said impassively. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Uh, yeah Sango?" Inuyasha repiled curiously.

"Do you mind passing me the soy sauce? And Shippo the salt?" Sango asked politely with more experssion in her voice then when she had been adressing Miroku.

"Sure" Both Inuyasha and Shippo repiled, picking up the condements.

"Sango, my love, I'll get them" Miroku said.

"Let me" There was something in her voice that made Miroku recoil and he pulled back.

As Sango sprinkled the contents on her food, she was asked by Miroku again.

"Sango, please forgive me, I'm completely devoted to you" Miroku begged once more, giving her a loving stare. This stare which once would have melted her heart caused the demon-slayer to feel nothing..._nothing_

"Is this your first word of truth monk? Or should I pile it up on all of the lies you've told me?" Sango oh so graciously questioned.

"Wh-what? I've been telling you the truth!" Miroku yelled.

"Could've fooled me..." Inuyasha mumured in the back corner.

"Shhh" Kagome hushed.

"Sango, I love you..." Miroku whispered desperately.

"And I loved you..." _I won't cry, I won't!_ Sango thought to herself as she left the room. _He doesn't deserve my tears..._

-----------------------------------------------

_Present tense..._

Tonight it was just her, Inuyasha and Kirara. Kagome had gone back to her time for some studying, Miroku was visiting Mushin and Shippo was staying at Kaede's for a while. A flickering light from up ahead caught her eye and the demon-slayer knew she was very close to the campsite. Ebony hair flying behind her, she raced towards the clearing that was their temporay home.

Inuyasha was sitting up when she arrived, amber eyes piercing into hers as she ran into the clearing and an almost permanent hardened look on face. His arms were folded inside his haori and sliver hair blew delicately in the breeze. The firelight lit up his features, giving it an almost mysterious look. He smirked when he saw the boar.

"Nice job Sango! You should hunt more often, you're back quicker then I thought" Inuyasha greeted her.

"Thanks" Sango repiled, "Where's Kirara?" She asked as she began perparing the boar.

"Sleeping" He nodded toward a corner of the clearing where the cream colored demon lay snuggled up. Sango took a seat beside Inuyasha as the boar began to cook on the stake. She sighed wearily and closed her eyes. It felt nice having someone she could trust beside her, but couldn't she trust Kagome as well? _But this is different..._She thought, opening her coffee colored eyes and gazing up at the half-demon beside her.

"An easy friend" She whispered contently.

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked, turning his amber eyes towards her.

Sango blushed, "Oh, um, just thinking how good you've been to me that's all"

"Your my friend aren't you? That what friends are supposed to do, be good to each other and-"

"Trust each other" Sango finished. Then Inuyasha noticed it, Sango seemed a bit more depressed lately, _It couldn't be Miroku could it? No...The way she blew him off..._Even though she had spoken to the monk emotionlessly that day, Inuyasha would never forget that look of betrayal in her eyes when she had left the room later on.

"Are you and Miroku-?"

"I don't know!" Sango said a bit too harshly, turning away from the half-demon. "I'm-I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, I just don't know, I don't know anymore!"

"Sango..."

"Sometimes, even though Miroku did propose to me, I feel as though he still treats me as just a battle partner. I see women my age dressing up in fancy kimonos, putting on makeup and living freely. Like-Like how a woman should live...Inuyasha, am I a woman?" Sango asked.

"Sango you..." Suddenly he stopped and an understanding dawned upon him. _Kikyo once said something like that..._He shook his head and took a good look at Sango. _Well, she's shaped like a woman..._He thought taking note of Sango's curves and body shape, he blushed at the thought and continued looking her over. She was beautiful in a different sort of way, not delicate, not cute..._unique._ Yet, underneath that tough exterior, he saw a strong beautiful woman. "Sango, you're a strong beautiful woman"

Sango turned about four shades redder and muttered, "Th-Thank you Inuyasha, you're the first man who has told me that"

"You know," Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was telling her this, but after all, she was easy to talk to, no worries or cares. Not worrying about what the other might say to them. _A trustworthy..._"Kikyo once said something like that to me"

"I-I bet she would have" Sango repiled, _He usually never brings stuff up like this...But then again, It's not unlikely that Kikyo would have been adressed with the same issue. Kagome and Kikyo...They're so different. _Before Sango could stop herself, she asked, "Inuyasha, are you in love with Kagome?"

Sango covered her mouth as soon as she had said it. _Way to open my big yap..._Inuyasha's experssion was unreadable, it was a mixture between love, hurt, happiness, sadness and depression. "I'm sorry I asked, it just popped out and-"

"No it's alright...I-I don't know but she's in the future and it would never work out."

"She reminds you too much of Kikyo, and Kikyo, she's your past..." Sango finished, suddenly realizing the bitter truth. "Inuyasha..." Sango said, her voice filled with grief for her friend. He didn't even speak as he hung his head, bangs covering his amber eyes, when finally he did speak, he said something that Sango would not have expected.

"When I do use the jewel to become a full demon, you will leave me. Kagome will leave me. Everyone will leave me. Heck, you might even try to kill me, your a demon-slayer after all." Inuyasha mumured.

_He's so...uncertain, so insecure. _Then Sango rememebered what she had told Miroku a while ago when Inuyasha had transformed. _I never told him..._"Inuyasha, I will stay by you, whether you choose to be half-demon, full demon or even human. I will always be there for you, it's the least I can do after..." Tears began forming in Sango's eyes, "after all you've done for me...Thank you"

Inuyasha was surprised at her sudden confession and brushed her tears away with one of his clawed hands, "No, thank you" _Sometimes, I've never even noticed, but this whole time, Sango has always been there for me. Always..._He pulled the demon-slayer in a tight embrace, one which Sango had only seen Kagome in. _I'm holding her?_

"Inuyasha..."

"You're beautiful inside and out Sango, it doesn't matter what anyone says." Sango gazed up at the half-demon who was holding her and smiled sadly.

"And you're very handsome Inuyasha" She blushed as she said it and glanced away from him.

_Kikyo and Kagome are my past and future but Sango is my present and since that day we met, our fates have been entwined. But why has it taken so long to realize that she has been there for me?_

A Tajiya and a Hanyou.

Wrapped in each other's embrace.

A newly discovered love.

A new hope.

_Must we keep it a sercet..._Sango thought, unwanted tears falling from her eyes.

_I wish to stay like this forever..._

_I mustn't live in a fantasy..._

_Our love will never die..._

_Only when we let go..._

_Can we truly say goodbye?_

But all good things must come to an end.

And they parted, sadly smiling at the other.

"What shall we say?" Sango asked.

"Nothing" Inuyasha answered. Sango gazed up with sudden understanding at the half-demon and began sobbing, she leaned aganist his shoulder, clutching the soft material of the fire-rat robe. Soon Inuyasha could hear the soft and steady breathing of his companion and he gazed up at the star-filled sky.

_For just another moment...My sweet beloved._

He kissed Sango's forehead lightly and pulled her closer to him. "I guess no one wants any boar, not even you Kirara?" He asked the cat demon who had awakened ten minutes ago to witness the scene before her. Kirara mewed in response indicating that she didn't want any. She picked herself up and transformed, walking towards the pair she lay down so she could be their comfort while they slept. As Inuyasha lay back on Kirara's side, he pulled Sango towards him and held her close. Falling asleep he thought,

_Only you, Sango. _

**So...What do you think? Please R and R, Suggestions and compliments would be helpful. After all, authors write better when they're given suggestions. Flames won't be apperciated though -.-**


End file.
